


Angry Goddesses Are a Pain in the Ass to Deal With

by darkstiel (momstiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Castiel Talks Dirty, Cock Slut Dean, Dean/Cas Secret Santa, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/darkstiel
Summary: Dean Winchester pissed off a powerful goddess, and in return she wants revenge.. that includes morphing Dean into a cockslut and making Castiel violently horny.





	Angry Goddesses Are a Pain in the Ass to Deal With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogsled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/gifts).



> PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK... 
> 
> ;A; Also, I hope you like this @dogsled. If not, you can always contact me with me further and I can redo something else that you might enjoy better! Happy holidays~

Dean Winchester knew the consequences of pissing off a supernatural being more than anyone, but even he couldn’t have guessed what murdering an egyptian god would have unravelled. Turns out that fucker he killed off a few hunts ago had a big sister, and she was  **_pissed._ **

 

Out of pure spite and completely hellbent on getting revenge, she subjected him to the weirdest curse he had yet to come across. Castiel, one so usually reserved with any sexual, was now violently horny and there was not a single thing that Dean could do about it.

 

Apparently killing Dean wouldn’t have satisfied the goddess as much as watching his pride shatter as he helplessly let Cas use him. 

 

“Cas…” Dean grumbled, arms tied against the wall. He pulled on the restrains, watching as the ropes confining him failed to budge. The goddess had used some sort of magic to bondage him up, making it impossible for him to escape from her clutches and Castiel’s lustful eyes. “You don’t have to do this,” He mumbled. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas apologized, hungrily looking over his prey. The angel approached him, placing a hand against his covered groin. “But don’t you want this, too?” 

 

Dean’s body began to betray him, a tiny erection forming in his pants. Something aroused him about this scenario, knowing that he was going to be used and there wasn’t a single thing he could do about it. 

 

“See?” Castiel asked, rubbing his thumb over the visible bulge in Dean’s pants. “You like this, don’t you? Being all tied up?”   
  
Blush covered Dean’s freckled cheeks, not even knowing how to respond. No matter what he said in denial, his own dick would be traitorous. Instantly, the gentle hand rubbing over his groin was removed. Dean let out both a sigh of relief and disappointment.  

 

However, he didn’t go untouched for long. Dean realized that Cas had only stopped to remove his clothing. For a second, Dean allowed himself to stare at the other man’s physique. The angel was undeniably handsome, but the situation they were in was less than ideal. “I see that tent growing in your pants,” Castiel pointed out, snapping Dean back into the reality of this situation. 

 

Whatever the goddess had done to Castiel’s sex drive, it was really coming out. The angel seemed to be getting a high from the dirty talking and the sight of Dean vulnerably exposed. “You must be seeing things,” Dean clapbacked, even though it was evident there was a hardon growing in his pants. 

 

With rather rough movement, Cas approached Dean and ripped the other’s pants off. Sure enough, the only thing confining the hunter’s dick now was a flimsy pair of boxers. “What is this then?” Castiel asked with a tilt of the head, forcefully grabbing Dean’s clothed erection. 

 

A gasp involuntarily slipped through Dean’s lips, and as a natural response, he quickly shut his legs. Noticing the actions, Cas put a firm hand on Dean’s ankles and pulled him obscenely wide again. “Don’t do that, Dean.” He scolded, a serious expression on his face. With some kind of magic that Dean could only describe as angel mojo, his legs became difficult to move. Although there was no physical restraint visibly keeping his limbs separated, something still made it hard for him to close his legs even if he wanted to. 

 

“What the…?” Dean mumbled in confusion, trying to regain control but it was to no avail. 

 

“I needed easier access to your tight hole,” Castiel explained even though Dean could have guessed. The angel was holding his own dick in his hand, jerking it off as he pulled the other’s boxers off. An erect length jumped out at him, only encouraging Cas more. “It seems as though this arouses you, Dean,”   
  
Dean was a kinky guy, he always enjoyed ‘weird’ porn. Even a few times he had fantasized of being tied up, forced to take dick over and over again. Yet, not a single body in his bone wanted to confront the fact. “It’s just a natural reaction,” He tried to explain, but Castiel didn’t buy it. 

 

Instantly, the angel smacked the tip of Dean’s cock harshly. A wave of pain and a sprinkle of pleasure went through his body as a reaction. “I’m not going to touch this again. I’m going to make you cum off of my penis and my penis alone.” Castiel informed, “If you try to resist, I’m going to do that again.” 

 

Getting the hint, Dean nodded, his cheeks reddening. Castiel stuck one finger into the man’s ass, wiggling it around. It was tight than the angel had anticipated. With a pretty face and an ass as plump as Dean’s, Cas was surprised it wasn’t gaping wide open with stained cum drizzling out. 

 

Very impatiently and desperate to relieve his raging hard-on, Castiel removed the finger. Dean was very responsive to the action, letting out a pretty little noise that drove the angel crazy. “You’re going to take my cock with that little preparation.” 

 

Dean’s green eyes went doe-wide. “Like hell you’ll fit in me,” He shook his head. “Cas, please-” 

 

Castiel ignored his pleas, “I can and I will. I can’t wait any longer,” He pumped his own erection a few times before starting to align it with Dean’s hole. Then, with a lustful thrust, he began to feed himself into it. 

 

“F-Fuck!” Dean hollored, whining at the stinging sensation. It felt like his ass was being ripped in two. Even though it was in vain, he still tried to tug against his restraints. However, it didn’t stop the intrusion at his hole from pushing all the way in. By the time that Cas was fully inside, Dean had his head thrown back. 

 

For a few seconds, the angel just stood there, balls deep into Dean. He seemed to be awestruck by the feeling, arousal pumping through his veins. The Winchester’s walls clenched around Castiel, driving him wild. “You’re so tight, Dean… it feels very nice…” 

 

Not being able to just sit there any longer, Cas began to pick up his thrusts. Each plunge pushed his length further into Dean. With knees buckling and jello legs, Dean found himself struggling to stand. If it weren’t for the restraints, he knew he’d facepalm into the floor. 

 

“A-Ah-Ah!” Dean yelped, feeling every inch of Castiel’s girth brushing around in him. Although painful, he had a strong urge to start palming his own cock. However, due to the lack of control over his arms, he found himself trapped. Maybe this was the goddess’s true punishment - being stuck in this eternal tease, unable to do anything to relieve himself. 

 

“Fuck, Dean!” Castiel cursed, grabbing Dean’s hips and pushing him back onto his dick further. He was incredibly horny, just wanting to fuck Dean’s brain out. Maybe not even wanting at this point - needing. The angel kept up his pace, going at a speed that was mind boggling. 

 

Dean found himself turning into a moaning mess, “Please touch my cock, Cas!” He begged, the pain in his ass changing into something somewhat pleasurable. 

 

Cas slapped Dean’s ass in response, “Already told you… not touching you. If you want to cum, you have to cum because you’re being a cockslut.” He reminded, getting a whiney moan in response. 

 

The angel picked up his pace, his tip brushing harshly against Dean’s prostate. Instantly, another rush of pleasure went straight to his dick. “CAS!” He screamed, pulling so hard on the ropes restraining him that there were markings on his wrist. Taking this as encouragement to continue, Castiel kept aligning his thrusts so they’d hit the place that seemed to drive Dean crazy. 

 

Overjoyed at the pleasure he was getting from Dean’s hungry hole, Castiel found himself releasing deep inside. He let out a loud groan, pulling out of the man, a grin on his lips. 

 

Dean was cumming all over the place, the warm liquid oozing out of his agape hole pushing him over the edge. He was panting, exhausted and riding out his afterglow. His own dick was softening again, still surprised that he came hands-free. Inhaling and exhaling softly, he returned back to reality. That wasn’t  _ that _ bad. His ass and wrists hurt like a bitch, but the goddess could have done much worse. 

 

“Ready for round two?” Castiel asked, bringing Dean back to reality. That’s when Dean noticed it. 

 

Castiel’s wings open wide, his dick standing straight up. Instantly panic began to work its way through Dean. It wasn’t a quick fuck and all done, no, the goddess HAD done much worse. He was starting to believe that Cas was going to be permanently like this, sex-crazed and obsessed with dominating Dean. 

 

Dean’s stomach both turned and did jumps at the thought. Although he was aching, he wasn’t completely opposed to that idea of being used by Cas even more. His cock twitched a tiny bit in interest. Was this what his new life was going to be like? Living only to be fucked and used over and over again by a horny angel? 

 

Castiel was already approaching Dean, placing his hard erection on his mouth. “Open up and start sucking,” He ordered. 

 

Going along with it, Dean parted his lips. Cas drove his penis into the man’s mouth with a quick hip buck. The Winchester gagged a little, but let the angel run his hands through his hair. 

 

Maybe Dean could get used to this lifestyle, and maybe just maybe, his ass was feeling just a tiny bit empty. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make more of this (=


End file.
